The Mile High Club
by dancingjuice
Summary: The Glee club is on their way back to Lima, Sam and Finn take a short trip into the airplane bathroom.


The Glee club boarded the airplane at JFK International, fresh off their loss at nationals. There was a sense of depression in the air. Tina and Mike sat down together, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany took a whole row, Finn was being dragged by Rachel to the seats behind Tina and Mike, Mercedes took the empty seat next to Tina, Puck and Lauren took seats behind Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Kurt, Sam, and Will pushing Artie were the last ones to get on the plane. Kurt took the seat next to Lauren, Will sat with Artie near the back of the plane. Sam looked around, and with a slight hesitation took the seat next to Finn. Finn looked up at him and nodded. Rachel gave him a friendly smile and waved. The announcer came on the intercom and gave the safety information and the seat belt light turned on. The plane pulled away from the gate and sped off down the tarmac. The engines roared to life and the plane took off into the air. It was about a two hour flight from New York to Lima.

Sam sat with his hands in his lap, watching Rachel and Finn. Something felt different with them since their kiss. Even though Finn initiated it, he seemed to regret it. Finn got up as soon as the seat belt light turned off. Sam and Rachel were left alone in the row. He looked over at her and gave an awkward smile. He looked back at Finn and noticed he was walking to the bathroom, and turned around and made eye contact with Sam and walked into the bathroom. Sam look over at Rachel, who had pulled the libretto of Spring Awakening out of her bag, and was humming something that could easily be the word "Mama". Sam stood up and walked to the bathroom, he knocked lightly twice. Finn opened the door and pulled him in.

The airplane bathroom was small, almost too small. The two were standing face to face, lips to supple lips. Finn pushed his lips against Sam's, Sam didn't push him away, instead he wrapped his arms around him, and played into the kiss. Sam squeezed to the side and pinned Finn against the kissed grew more passionate. Sam tugged at the hem of Finn's shirt, Finn obliged and pulled it off, Sam did the same. Finn ran his fingers down Sam's chiseled body lingering shortly on each individual ab. Finn reached the waist of Sam's jeans. Finn made eye contact with Sam again, Sam nodded. Finn unhooked Sam's belt and tugged his pants around his ankles. Sam was standing in front of him in his boxers, his cock slightly sticking out of the flap. Finn kissed him, and started kissing down his body. He slightly bit at Sam's nipples. The slap of Finn's lips was a sound Sam had grown to love. When Finn reached the waist of Sam's boxers, he first kissed Sam's cock through them, then he pulled them down to meet with his jeans. Sam stood naked in front of Finn. Finn looked at Sam's cock in complete awe, sure he had been in this position before, but he enjoyed it each time. Finn kissed the shaft of Sam's cock, and grabbed his ass. He spread his cheeks apart and slid a finger in. Sam's cock was starting to get hard, Finn stopped kissing it and took it in his mouth. He took it all the way down to his balls. Sam really loved the feeling of Finn's mouth on his cock.

After a short time, Sam was fully hard. He grabbed Finn by the shoulders and pulled him up. Finn gave Sam a curious look, Sam didn't say anything, and just kissed him. He undid Finn's belt and tugged his pants and boxers down. He turned Finn so that he was facing the mirror. He rubbed his cock around Finn's ass. He realized because of the restrictions on the plane, he didn't have any lube or condoms. He noticed the soap dispenser, he reached over and gave it a couple pumps. He lathered the soap over his cock until it was nice and slick. He took his cock in one hand, and with the other he spread Finn's ass. He slid in cock in, and in the mirror, he noticed Finn's face squint in pain. He smiled and slid it in a little further, Finn's face grew more agonizing. Sam took an odd pleasure in this, and started thrusting. With each thrust, Finn's ass shook, and his face was red with pain. Sam was biting his lip, nothing felt better than being inside Finn's tight ass. Sam was riding Finn with all his might, he was starting to sweat. Sam felt cum building in his cock. He pulled out, Finn turned around and started licking his cock. Within a short time Sam came on Finn's face. Sam looked down and smiled at Finn's cum covered face. He also noticed Finn's raging hard on. Sam motioned for Finn to stand up. Finn obliged and kissed Sam. Sam grabbed Finn's cock and started stoking, he lowered himself down and put Finn's cock in his mouth. "Mailman" Sam heard Finn mutter, just as Sam braced himself, cum shot at his face. Sam smiled, and stood back up. The boys shared one more kiss, they cleaned off each others faced and got dressed. They stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Mike standing there waiting, who said nothing but gave both of them a nod. When they got back to their seats, Rachel was still humming along to the Spring Awakening libretto. They looked at each other and laughed, at least one good thing came out of this trip to New York.


End file.
